


A Little Bit Green

by Bam4Me



Series: Unexpected Consequences [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Play, Collars, It's not cheating they all know, Kitten Obi-Wan, Leashes, Little Echo, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Obi-Wan is basically with most other people in this AU, Pet Play, Playdates, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Puppy Fives, Puppy Play, Rex Is A Super Mega Dom And Even Other Doms Recognize This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Fives has a new toy, and Obi-Wan finds himself jealous for the first time in... forever? Its strange.





	A Little Bit Green

**Author's Note:**

> So, thing: I was gonna write for every day of subobi week, but, December was so damn busy omfg I had Other Things To Do so like, there's that. But, I still have the prompts and all of the days planned out (except sith AU lol I hate sith AUs most of the time I don't wanna write that at all) and I might spend the next few days writing those out lol. Anyways, here's for the prompt Collars/Leashes
> 
> padawansuggest.tumblr.com

In all his years of playing with Bail Organa, Obi-Wan has always had a collar. It was a nice thing, a soft mauve colour, butter soft against his throat and sometimes, a nice little bell that Bail would clip to the tag when Obi-Wan was feeling playful. Or when he was being a little shit and wouldn’t stop sneaking up on people.

 

But Obi-Wan has always had a collar. In fact, the collar came before the pet play, because Bail and Obi-Wan were curious teenagers and ended up getting into the strangest stuff together, but still. The collar wasn’t new. He even tended to use one -a different one, but still, a collar- with Padmé and Anakin. Thought, admittedly, their collar made him feel something entirely different than Bail’s collar did.

 

But it still wasn’t new.

 

You know what was new? Arc Trooper Fives collar, that was new. Obi-Wan heard that Anakin even helped Rex pick it out for him, mainly since Rex had no idea where to get such an item when Fives had expressed interest over it. Echo said he didn’t want a collar, that it would feel weird.

 

Echo wasn’t a pet like they were, he was a little. He didn’t want a collar, he wanted a teddy bear and a new blanket. Fives wanted a collar and a leash.

 

Obi-Wan didn’t even know  _ why _ but he felt jealous over that. Not the new collar, but the leash. Bail had never talked about putting him on a leash like a good little pet for walkies. Padmé liked tying him up but she’s never asked if he would be interested in a leash either. Rex called Fives a good boy and said he was such a good puppy for him and pet his head all scrubbly and nice that looked like it gave good scritches. Obi-Wan wasn’t being pet right now…

 

There wasn’t much else to do on a ship for seven days while in hyperjump to another campaign, and Obi-Wan was in what some of the clones were calling the ‘cuddle room’ with Echo and Fives and Rex. He was wearing his collar. It was Anakin’s not Bail’s, because Anakin was here and his Bail, his love, his soul, was so so so far from him, and he missed him dearly, and he’s maybe been clinging to Anakin a little in response to that, but Bail said his emotions were always okay, and he didn’t need to hide them inside where they hurt. Obi-Wan tried, and when he wasn’t being Jedi Master General Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was easier. He was Obi-Wan right now, sometimes just Obi. Cats really didn’t need such complicated names.

 

Echo had a new teddy bear and blanket, but Obi-Wan wasn’t jealous of those. Those looked nice and soft, and Obi-Wan is sure if he gave Echo nuzzles and soft purrs Echo would share their softness with him, but that’s not what has his attention right now.

 

He was curled up underneath a table that the clones in their company used to play sabbac when they had downtime. It was a nice boxy shape down here, but the floor was cold.

 

Rex knelt down next to the table and peered in at him, an eyebrow raised. “Not very comfy on the steel floor, is it, kitten? I’m sure you’ll be much more warm if you come over to the playmat with us.”

 

Anakin was off teaching Ahsoka right now, and Obi-Wan was too stressed to really do anything else, so Anakin had put Rex on petsitting duty for the afternoon, telling him that Obi-Wan needed to be watched closely so he didn’t sneak off and try to work more. Rex had just snorted and said okay because he wasn’t wrong, but as far as Rex was concerned, Obi-Wan  _ liked _ being in petspace and just needed some time to calm down.

 

Fives and Echo play all the time, but Obi-Wan has never gotten the chance to play with both of them together. He’s only seen little Echo twice, and puppy Fives always clings to Rex like a barnacle when Echo isn’t around.

 

Obi-Wan tilted his head a little, watching Rex cautiously. He wasn’t sure if he should trust him or not. Rex was a good man and all, but he’s nearly a stranger to this kitten, and all strangers should be treated with extreme suspicion until they’ve proven to be good people.

 

Even Breha was first treated with suspicion when Obi-Wan let Bail put him in subspace around her for the first time, and she was like, the best person to exist ever. Breha was amazing, and so was her consort Jeliema, but he still treated them with suspicion when he first met them. It was like, the rule of the game. People in charge needed to  _ prove _ that they could handle any power you gave them. That they wouldn’t abuse it.

 

Rex held out a hand to him curiously, freezing when Obi-Wan pulled away with just his head, staying there until Obi-Wan leaned in with a wary look to sniff it. Rex smelled like sage. Why did he always smell like sage? It was… not pretty, but also not bad? Bail smelled like meritels, a little white flower that grew in the gardens of Alderaan. His mother had always favored the smell of them, and using soap made of it always reminded Bail of home. Obi-Wan pushed his face into the rough hand with a little sigh, nuzzling along Rex’s fingers with his nose as he took in the smell of berries along his wrist.

 

“See there, you don’t have to hide under here. Fives was looking forward to having a new playmate, and I’m sure Echo will love giving you a cuddle if you ask nicely.”

 

Rex was such a daddy, it was almost unappealing in a way. Not repulsive, just a completely strange twitch that sent Obi-Wan in the opposite direction most of the time. He was Echo’s daddy, and Fives didn’t talk as a puppy, but Rex said he was Fives’s daddy too. Bail never called himself that. Thank  _ god _ Anakin never did either. But it was just a strange concept that Obi-Wan usually flinched away from. Qui-Gon was the closest thing Obi-Wan would  _ ever _ get to having a father, not only as an orphan with no knowledge of his parents, but as a Jedi, because even Jedi who had parents, were essentially, abandoned.

 

But the clones had no parents. Anakin had no father. Obi-Wan was supposed to be like a father to him in the way Qui-Gon had been to him, but that had obviously turned out great. But Rex was just… a natural daddy. Actually, he was just plain a natural Dom, is what Bail said. It was intimidating, Rex took control like it was just the natural order of things. Even Anakin recognized it, and Obi-Wan was pretty sure Anakin has the least tact of anyone he knows.

 

But Rex was a little scary to him. Not because Obi-Wan was afraid he would hurt him, but because Obi-Wan could just imagine himself getting completely lost in him and never coming back out, daddy or not. 

 

Obi-Wan crawled out of his little hidey hole and into the room proper, giving letting mewls of curiosity when instead of letting Obi-Wan climb up into his lap for a snuggle, Rex just kept backing up, still crouched low, to coax him further into the room until they were next to Echo and Fives.

 

Echo was adorable, very nice and sweet in littlespace, sucking on one thumb while he pet Fives’s hair with his other hand. Fives was mostly relaxed against his stomach, looking ready for a nap to be honest, cuddling down against Echo’s new blankie while they cuddled.

 

Rex finally sat down and let the kitten climb into his lap, amused at how easy it was to get his attention after he’d finally settled down a little. Obi-Wan tossed aside any thoughts of jealousy over Fives leash. He was a kitten. A kitten didn’t need a leash. They needed naps on warm people.

**Author's Note:**

> padawansuggest.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, yes, Rex is basically everyone's Dom in this AU, some of my friends and I have Ideas about this okay, even the other Doms know He's In Charge. It's cute AF and he's 100% oblivious to it.


End file.
